


The stars burn so brightly (Yet i still can't see them).

by Xanon_Is_Purple



Series: The stars burn so brightly (And yet i still can't see them) [1]
Category: Awaken Online Series - Travis Bagwell, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come on bro take care of yo kids except Techno, Dream is a twat, Help how do I tag, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Eret and Niki are Siblings, Video Game AU, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, cause we love family dynamics in this household, phil is a bad father, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanon_Is_Purple/pseuds/Xanon_Is_Purple
Summary: Tommy hated it, the silence in the house was deafening. He pulled the note off of the box."Hey Toms, i'm sorry i can't be home again. But i bought you and Wilbur a present.I know how much you like your video games and said you wanted to try this one.Again, sorry, but have fun!"-DadHe scrunched up the note and grabbed one of the boxes. It was surprisingly light.He then headed to his room and closed the door, locking it.
Relationships: IT'S ALL PLATONIC DON'T DARE MAKE THIS ROMANTIC OR I'LL THROAT PUNCH U <3, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Niki & Eret & Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The stars burn so brightly (And yet i still can't see them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!! This is my first ever Fic so i hope it's actually good enough to be readable!!!  
> This is a crossover between the DSMP Cast and Awaken Online  
> AO'S A LitRPG Book Series and it's incredibly pog. You should check it out

Tommy opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
"I'm back." He said, nobody responded. " _Amazing, none of them are home. Even Wilbur! What the fuck._ "

He took off his coat and shoes, looking in the mirror.

He had a black eye, thanks to Dream no less. What a fuckin' prick.

He rubbed his eye gently, pulling away when it hurt.

"Guess i've got the whole house for myself." he muttered to himself.

He walked out into the kitchen, noticing two boxes, and in front of them a note

" _What the fuck is this? Did Phil really come here and leave again?_ " He put his backpack down onto the floor beneath him

He hated how quiet it was. Hated how he couldn't hear Wilbur laughing from the upstairs, how he couldn't hear the smell of food being made by Phil, and he hated how Alone he currently was.

He grabbed the note.

  
"Hey Toms, i'm sorry i can't be home again. But i bought you and Wilbur a present.   
I know how much you like your video games and said you wanted to try this one.  
Again, sorry, but have fun!"

-Dad

Amazing. Always absent, did he even care about Tommy anymore? Or just Techno?  
He Looked at the Box. Slowly grabbing it while putting the note down.

" _Might as well see what's in this._ " He thought to himself while heading up the stairs.

* * *

He pulled out his phone, starting to type

"Hey Wil. Dad got us a game or something. When will you be home?"

"Ah, that's nice of him. And i'll be back in around 20 mins. You wanna order anything besides that?"  
  
"No i think we still have leftover pizza, let's just finish that and maybe we'll actually make a meal tomorrow"  
  
"Alright! I'll see you in 20, then."

"See you."

He put his phone down and opened the package.

What he pulled out was not what he was expecting. It was a VR headset, it looked like a black motorcycle helmet.

He pulled out the second thing in the box. It was a game.

" _Awaken Online, huh? Apparently it was supposed to be worth a small fortune but apparently not._ "

He booted up his pedestal and downloaded the launcher. He put in the game code and it started downloading.

"Thank Prime we have good internet."

It installed fairly quickly, about 10 minutes.

He looked at the headset.  
  
" _I'm sure Wil won't mind if i play a bit before he gets here, right?_ " He thought to himself, picking up the headset.

He plugged it into the pedestal, laying down onto his bed, and turning it on.

Scanning User...

User Scanned.

Headset - XO1T45T51 is ready for use.

He then appeared in a room, with a door. He was _very_ disoriented at first. But got used to it fairly quickly

He looked at the sole door, it had text above it. "Awaken Online"

"...Yeah, he won't be mad." And he stepped through the door  
  
  


* * *

He appeared inside a tent, it was _incredibly_ hot inside. Like there was a fire right next to him.

Oh, wait. There is a fire right next to him.

"That is one big fire hazard if i've ever seen one."

Then he saw somebody sitting down at a table in front of him.

"Hello?" He said, they didn't respond. "I said hello, dickhead!" Again, they didn't respond.

He decided to walk over to them, minding the raging fires around him.

"Hello, Thomas." Said the person, how did they get his name? "I'm sure you have questions, but please sit down first."  
  
"I'd much rather stand, sitting is only for weak people." He said, trying to look as "cool" as he could be.  
  
"Fine, then, if you wish so." they said, looking up at him "Now, Thomas, do you know why you're here?"

"No. Not at all, i just booted up the game and now i'm suddenly in the hottest tent ever. Actually, why won't you tell me, mr. or mrs. uh..."  
  
"Seer. My name is the Seer"  
  
"Then tell me, Seer, why _am_ i in here?"

"You want payback, don't you?" She said, but how? How did this game know he wanted to beat the hell out of Dream? It was confusing but he didn't really question it. But maybe he should?

"You want to get him back for all of those bruises, beatings, and other unsavory wounds, right?" Okay. Now it was getting weird. How did she know this? He felt slightly violated.

"Well, so what if i do? It's not like you can do anything about it-" He got cut off by the Seer  
  
"Oh, but i can. I can provide you power to take him down, don't you want that?"

"But how the hell do you know if he even plays this ga-" He cuts himself off. Of course Dream is playing this game. He's the kid of a multimillionare, of _course_ he plays this.

"Ah, so you understand." She said, he was used to this already. "I can provide you the power to take him down. I want to make you an offer." She said again. An offer? What kind of offer could she do even?

"I will provide you power in this world, and you will help me... Have a bigger window into it." She said, once again. He was unsure of this but it would be so, so incredibly good to take Dream down. In game or not.  
  
"What do i do to help you?" He said.  
  
"Do you see the inferno over there?" There was in fact a raging fire there. It was absolutely massive. It could probably fit two people inside it. "I want you to step into it"

 _Wait, what?_ "Are you kidding?! I don't want to die! It's not like it's going to be harmless! It's fucking fire!" He yelled, caught off guard by the request.  
  
"All i ask of you is to step into the fire. It will... Confirm our deal, so to speak."  
He looked at the fire... What if she wasn't lying? What if what she was saying was true? But no no. it couldn't be... But he already found himself at the top of the stairs.

"Now, step in." He thought about this. was he actually going to do it?  
He can imagine Wilbur saying something along the lines of "Oh my god, just go in you absolute _child"._  
  
And so he leapt in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W1lbur_Soot: Hey Toms, where did you spawn?
> 
> He... He wasn't mad? Right. Wil wasn't like Phil, he has to remember that.
> 
> TommyInnit: Palia or something, shit name if i do say so myself.
> 
> TommyInnit: I'm going to this town called Lux cause it's the only town around where i can learn how to beat the shit out of people.
> 
> W1lbur_Soot: Oh, i spawned in Lux. I'll meet you here, then! Cya here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting over 200 hits on just the first chapter so all of u get chapter 2, as a treat :]

Wilbur unlocked the door, opening it and stepping through. The silence in the house was awful, shouldn't Tommy be back by now?

He pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the rack, then taking his shoes off.

"Tommy?" No answer. This was... Worrying, to say the least.

He walked out into the kitchen and saw a box and a note, grabbing the box.

" _Must be what Toms was talkin' about._ " He thought to himself, glancing at the note.

He started walking up to Tommy's room, knocking when he was in front of it.

"Toms? I'm back, you there?" Again, no answer. Now he was _really_ worried.

"Tommy I'm coming in." He said while grabbing the handle and pulling it down, opening the door.

There he saw Tommy, laying on his bed, with a headset on his head.  
" _Oh. So he's_ _fine._ " He thought, sighing as he closed the door.

"Might as well see what this is all about, i guess." he said to himself while entering his room.

He put the box down on his desk, opening it.

He pulled out the black motorcycle-looking headset and the game code.

he downloaded the game's launcher and started downloading the game itself.

he put the headset onto his bed and plugged it into the pedestal, laying down on the bed and putting the headset onto his head, turning it on.

Scanning User...

User Scanned.

Headset - W1LS007M1N3 is ready for use.

* * *

As soon as Tommy stepped into the fire, he could feel... Well, nothing, he expected the fire to burn him, but it apparently didn't.

After a few seconds in the fire, he felt himself be... Teleported, the fire went out and he was standing in the middle of a bustling town.

he then got a notification

Fire Resistance

Beginner lv 1.

Thanks to your incredibly reckless behaviour,

after jumping into the blazing inferno, you are now more resistant to fire.

Effect: 5% less damage from any fire source.

" _Why the hell is the notification like that? Seems kinda_ _weird._ " He thought to himself, while looking at the notification, another one popped up

Quest: Beginner's Luck.

Thanks to spawning in Palia, you can get starter items, you should follow the guards,

but who am i to think you'll even do that?

Success: Follow the guards and receive equipment.

Failure:...Don't follow the guards, i guess?

Reward: Starting gear and equipment, including a social scroll, bag, and money.

Now the game was just being mean, what the fuck! The great Tommy Danger Careful Serious Kraken Innit always follows orders to a T.

Well.. maybe just sometimes...

No, not really ever.

He looks at the guards and sighs, walking to where they're pointing at.

* * *

After getting the starter things and equipment, he started to look around for someone who could, well, help him around. It's not like the game holds his hand.

He walks over to an NPC, wanting to ask some questions. "Oi Dickhead! Where the hell can i find someone who can fucking help me use weapons an' shit?"

The guard looked at him, seemingly unfazed by how vulgar he was. "The only trainer around is in Lux, it's a city to the east, around an hour long to get there on foot."

" _Ah of course, i'm not spawned in the town where i can fucking train. Amazing._ " he though to himself. He muttered a "Thanks" to the guard and started heading west.  
  
And then he got another notification, this time from the social tab.

It was from Wilbur

" _Oh shit. I fucking forgot that he was coming home. Fuck!_ " He thought, then opening the message

W1lbur_Soot: Hey Toms, where did you spawn?

He... He wasn't mad? Right. Wil wasn't like Phil, he has to remember that.

TommyInnit: Palia or something, shit name if i do say so myself.

TommyInnit: I'm going to this town called Lux cause it's the only town around where i can learn how to beat the shit out of people.

W1lbur_Soot: Oh, i spawned in Lux. I'll meet you here, then! Cya here.

He closed the chat. What a fucking piece of shit game, spawning Wil in the place he was supposed to be.

he sighed again, better to leave now than later.

* * *

When Tommy got to Lux's gates he was _so_ fucking exhausted. He messaged Wilbur as to where he was in the city.

he was apparently at the training grounds, in the west part of the city. Thankfully, he was also in the west part.

He was walking to it when he saw Wil, he waved at him and yelled "OI!" as to get his attention, Wilbur turned to look at him and waved at him to come over, which he did.

"Hello, child." Wilbur said, in a mocking tone

"I'm not a fucking child, Wilbur! I'm a big man! Big man Tommy Innit is about to learn how to beat the shit out of people!" he said, with a huge grin on his face  
"Why aren't you training?" He said to Wil, pretty confused as to why he was just standing there  
  
"i'm going to be a bard, That's why." Wilbur said, making himself look so very smart.  
"Bards are lame, y'know, you can't even swing a sword!"  
  
He heard an NPC yell. "Ay, you two. Come over here!" the NPC yelled, Tommy and Wilbur walked over.  
"Ah, there you are. Wilbur said you would be coming." Wait, Wilbur told this NPC that he would be coming? How does it even remember that? This game's getting weirder by the second.

"Come on, now, don't be shy. Let's see what you can do with _This_ " Said the NPC, Handing him a beautifully crafted axe, it looked like it was made from Iron.

"Have at some of those dummies there. I want to see what you've got."

And so he did, stepping close to the Dummies and wailing on them.

* * *

As soon as Tommy was too exhausted to train anymore, he got a notification

Axe Mastery

Beginner lv1.

After training for a ridiculous amount of time,

you are now profficient in using axes and waraxes

Effect: 5% more damage done with Axes and Waraxes

"You can keep the axe, by the way. I don't need it anymore." Said Tizo, the NPC

He got yet another notification

Hichcock Axe.

Quality: B  
Damage: 60-87  
Durability: 160

Well, now he had an Axe, and Wilbur already logged out like 10 minutes ago to do some stuff.

...Maybe this game wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this one. Again, if y'all have any questions abt the fic or AO just shoot them @purpleasspyre n i'll answer them as fast as i can  
> (this chapter was not beta read cause i was too excited to hold off on it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUBBO CHAPTER TUBBO CHAPTER!!!!!!  
> I'm out of words for real i had no idea my little fanfic would get this much traction. I am so incredibly happy y'all have no idea  
> But yea! Tubbo Chapter! There's gonna be snippets and maybe a surprise if i plan it out :] It's shorter because of the thing i'm workin' on!
> 
> As always if you have questions just shoot them @Purpleasspyre on tumblr!

Tubbo put his backpack down on the ground, taking off his shoes.  
Niki and Eret were still in school, so he had most of the house to himself.

He was still incredibly worried about Tommy. He just... Disappeared in the middle of the day, and he didn't even respond to Tubbo's texts!  
Needless to say, Tubbo was very concerned.

He took his coat off and hung it on the rack, walking into the living room and making his way up the stairwell and into his room.  
He opened his door and stepped inside, throwing himself onto the bed and pulling out his phone, scrolling through the messages he sent to Tommy.  
He sighed, putting his phone down.

Then the phone started ringing, it was Schlatt, he picked it up.  
"Hey kiddo, you're back from school, right?" Said Schlatt, he seemed pretty happy today, which was nice.  
  
"Mhm. I am" He said, sighing right after

"Everything alright over there? If it's not i'm driving home." said Schlatt, sounding worried.

"No no! I-it's just that... Tommy disappeared in the middle of the day and he isn't answering my texts. I'm just worried." He explained, feeling guilty about not being able to contact Tommy.

"Ah, alright. I'll be back at 4, as always, Niki and Eret should be home soon too, right?" Schlatt asked.

"I think? Their schedules might have changed, though" He said, unsure of himself.

"Alright, there's gifts from Phil in the kitchen, he said to treat it as an early birthday gift for you three, since he won't be able to come.

Well, see you in a bit, Tubs." Said Schlatt, he could practically hear the grin over the phone.

"See you." And he ended the call.

As always, Philza Minecraft, always just dropping Tommy and Wil off and never coming himself. At least he got them _something_ this year.

Guess he's just gonna wait for Eret and Niki.

* * *

"Tubbo! We're here!" He'd heard Eret shout. He got out of his room and closed the door behind him.  
He still was very worried, which was understandable.  
  
"Hey. Did Schlatt call you guys too or not?" He'd asked, going down the stairs.  
  
"No, at least not me? And i don't think he called Eret either" Said Niki while taking off her jacket.  
  
"Oh, cause he called me to say that Philza left some things for us in the kitchen, as an early birthday gift, apparently." He said, still kinda sad that Phil had _never_ come to any of their parties.

"That's nice of him. Let's see what it is, then!" Said Eret, incredibly enthusiastic.

He followed the two of them into the kitchen, and on the table were three boxes.  
  
Tubbo picked one of them up, it was surprisingly lightweight.  
  
"There's a note, come look." Said Eret, they then started reading the note out loud.  
  
 _"Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not being able to make it this year. I hoped i would, but apparently fate doesn't share the same beliefs.  
I left you guys some of the copies of AO, it's a VR game and i'm pretty sure all of you have your own pedestals so you'll all be able to play at the same time!  
Again, really sorry for not being able to make it. But i promise i will next year.  
  
-Phil  
  
_"AO? As in Awaken Online? That's neat, then!" Said Tubbo, maybe this day wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Tubbo appeared in a throne room, tattered banners strewn about, broken windows, and the floor was practically crumbling under him.

He then noticed the absolutely massive person in front of him, they were wearing armor and had enormous raven wings.  
  


"Hi, Tubbo! It's nice to see you finally arrive." the armored person said, how did she know his name? Well... I guess he'd have to ask questions later, but for now, he had only one.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"People call me the Winged Knight." She said, slowly walking over. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah i do." He said, intimidated by her coming towards him.   
  
"Well, ask away, then!" She said, incredibly enthusiastic.  
  
And ask away he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUBBO CHAPTER COMPLETE oh man i'm gonna have to add all the tags now huh.  
> And about the surprise! TSBSB will only have snippets of Tubbo's journey, because i want to keep it tommy-centric!  
> This means Tubbo will get his own Fic! And since there wasn't an air avatar in the original AO source she's basically an OC.  
> But i do hope y'all enjoyed it! The Tubbo fic will be releasing on Saturdays and TSBSB will also get a schedule :]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!!! Let me know in the comments if y'all want more n maybe leave a kudos too if you're feeling generous  
> If i have enough motivation i'll make another chapter  
> Forgot to add but my tumblr acc is @purpleasspyre if y'all got any questions abt AO shoot them there <3


End file.
